


Колибри

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Артур вздрагивает и резко отнимает руку, когда под подушечками пальцев на бумаге вдруг словно бы что-то шевелится
Kudos: 1





	Колибри

Артур вздрагивает и резко отнимает руку, когда под подушечками пальцев на бумаге вдруг словно бы что-то шевелится.

На желтоватом листке летит куда-то за пределы страницы крохотная черно-белая колибри, и на ее крыльях можно разглядеть каждое пушистое перышко. Артуру нравится, как она вышла. Не просто двухминутный набросок замеченной краем глаза зверюшки; он помнит ее, ярко-алую с золотым отливом, на своей ладони. Последнее время он натыкается на мертвых животных на обочине дороги все чаще. Гниющую тушу вилорога или дикой свиньи, змею, попавшую под колеса дилижанса. Задранного койотами кролика. То, что глазу сложно пропустить, пока скачешь на лошади. При виде змей она всегда вскидывается. Колибри же слишком мала — но яркость оперения выдала ее кровавым пятнышком среди зеленой травы. Он подобрал ее, чтобы позже продать охотнику — за экзотические перья платят хорошие деньги, — но ее крохотное холодное тельце на его грубой широкой ладони стоит перед глазами до сих пор, не потеряв ни капли красок.

Но у Артура есть только простой карандаш. Поэтому он старательно выводит каждое ее перышко, хоть и не надеется, что выйдет хотя бы отчасти близко к той картинке, что стоит перед глазами.

Во Внутренних Землях относительно безопасно, если не считать редких последних из оставшихся парней О’Дрисколла, и отсюда почти не слышно волков Камберлендского леса, — но прерия дышит звуками. Искривленное дерево на холме отбрасывает на Артура свою уродливую тень. Он любит останавливаться здесь, хотя за последние полгода это удавалось от силы пару раз. День клонится к вечеру, и жара постепенно спадает, пока солнце опускается к горизонту.

Его пальцы снова совсем черные — пока он рисует, ребро ладони и мизинец елозят по рисунку, размазывая тени. Может быть, под этим оттенком не так сильно видна въевшаяся под кожу чужая кровь.

Артур прикрывает рисунок ладонью. Отчаянная колибри снова врывается в память алой вспышкой, таща на своем хрупком тельце вереницу человеческих трупов. Она силится взлететь повыше, но...

Артур зажмуривается, когда начинает узнавать лица этих людей.

Под пальцами что-то трепыхается.

Он чувствует себя грязным, измазанным в крови даже не по локти, а по самые плечи. Его пальцы должны быть алыми, а не испачканными в дурацком грифеле карандаша.

Он открывает глаза — и видит, как колибри поворачивает к нему голову, и ее черно-белые перья наливаются алым прямо из кончиков его пальцев.

Он даже не успевает понять, что происходит. Лишь удивленно открывает рот, как полный дурак, и отнимает от дневника руку.

Короткий рваный шорох крыльев — и алое пятно срывается с бумаги и исчезает в сером небе прерии, оставляя Артура один на один с самим собой.


End file.
